


Tiny Kong and Mallow Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Tiny Kong and Mallow Farting

Tiny Kong and Mallow were farting bassy farts that made such a stink it scared away the wild Pokémon from them within the smelly Lush Jungle.

"Ooh, these farts are really giving off a unique vibe!" Tiny exclaimed in joy as she was bending over to let loose her constant farting explosions.

"Well I told you my cooking leaves special effects on anyone who eats it!" Mallow laughed in response as she held onto her hands together, an aroused smile on her face as she saw how dirty her overalls were getting from her spiced up flatulence.

Tiny patted her pooped pants with both of her hands as she glanced up, looking curious. "Say, are there any secret ingredients in your meal that give us these wonderful farting kicks?" \

Mallow smirked as she nodded, fanning the air with her left hand as she pinched her nose with her right hand, doing such activities in delight of her stinky flatulent releases. "Well... I do have a special sauce that I get from the berries within this jungle. And as you can tell from the raunchy smell... it's pretty potent!" Both of the gassy girls laughed at their flatulent.


End file.
